Vladimir/historia
| Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = ( ) | Rezydencja = Noxus Prime, | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * * | Powiązani = , , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Sztuka to życie }} }} Będąc potworem łaknącym krwi śmiertelników, Vladimir wpływał na sprawy od zarania imperium. Jego mistrzowskie opanowanie hemomancji, poza nienaturalnym wydłużaniem życia, pozwala mu na kontrolowanie umysłów i ciał innych tak, jakby były jego własnymi. A to z kolei umożliwiło mu stworzenie fanatycznego kultu swojej osoby na okazałych salonach noxiańskiej arystokracji. Zdolność ta potrafi również sprawić, że w najciemniejszych zaułkach jego wrogowie wykrwawiają się na śmierć. Krwiożerczy Żniwiarz Vladimir, mistrz starożytnej, zakazanej sztuki magicznej, jest jedną z najstarszych zagadek . Był obecny, gdy imperium powstawało, i zdołał zakorzenić swoje wpływy głęboko w jego podstawach... ale niewiele już pamięta z tamtych czasów. Jego umysł wciąż jest śmiertelny, wiec większość jego niezwykle długiego życia nie trwa w jego pamięci, a w kronikach. Vladimir wielokrotnie znikał z kart historii, chociaż w zapiskach pojawia się wiele postaci, które mogły być nim. Jedna z legend opowiadała o księciu królestwa, któremu zagrażali Darkini, gdy ich wojna rozlała się po Valoranie. Ponieważ korona jego ojca była zagrożona, a w kolejce do władzy było przed nim wielu innych spadkobierców, pechowy młodzieniec został przekazany upadłym boskim wojownikom jako zakładnik. Śmiertelnicy byli dla Darkinów niczym więcej niż bydłem, a o ich dominacji najlepiej świadczyła magia, którą się posługiwali — sztuka tworzenia ciał i transmutacji krwi, dająca im władzę nad życiem. Vladimir wierzył, że jest lepszy od innych śmiertelników i z tego powodu bardziej godny tej mocy, i był pierwszą osobą, której umożliwiono naukę tej straszliwej magii. Dzięki swojemu poświęceniu zdobył miejsce w korpusie wojennym swojego patrona oraz prawo do korzystania z hemomancji oraz egzekwowania woli Darkinów na pomniejszych istotach. Z czasem boski wojownik przyglądał się z rozbawieniem, jak Vladimir rządzi swoimi poddanymi równie bezlitośnie, co Darkini. Upadek tych okrutnych tyranów również jest tematem wielu legend. Jedna z nich, spisana w martwym języku , jest ukryta w Bastionie Nieśmiertelności. Jej autorzy spekulują, że mistrz Vladimira nie został uwięziony, jak większość jego pobratymców, lecz zabity przez swój własny korpus wojenny. Kilku ocalałych śmiertelników zbiegło, zabierając ze sobą informacje na temat magii krwi. Śmiertelny cios został zadany przez Vladimira, o czym wiedział wyłącznie on sam. Okaleczony, oślepiony i doprowadzony do szaleństwa przez blask towarzyszący śmierci Darkina, wchłonął wystarczająco dużo mocy, by odnowić ciało, które nie miało wytrzymać dłużej niż żywot zwykłego śmiertelnika. Czynił to wielokrotnie, odprawiając rytuały tak nikczemne, że nie sposób o nich mówić. W czasach mrocznych rządów krążyły plotki o tajemniczej i krwiożerczej istocie nawiedzającej nadbrzeżne klify wschodniego Valoranu, domagającej się młodych ofiar oraz okrutnych rytuałów od lokalnych plemion. Niewielu było mile widzianych w jej kryjówce aż do dnia, gdy blada czarodziejka przybyła do barbarzyńcy z propozycją. Ucztowali jak równy z równym, posługując się magią tak mroczną, że wino kwaśniało, a róże więdły, zmieniając kolor z czerwonego na czarny. Tak doszło do zawarcia między Vladimirem i paktu pełnego konfliktów, wojen oraz polityki. Przez wieki dołączali do nich inni — potężni arystokraci, wielcy mistrzowie magii oraz mroczne istoty. Klika urosła w potęgę i w tajemnicy kontrolowała tron Noxusu przez tysiące lat, odpowiadając za wiele z najbardziej ambitnych kampanii imperium. Stanowiąc wyjątek wśród przywódców Czarnej Róży, Vladimir rzadko prowadził intrygi z cienia. W przeszłości dołączył do noxiańskiej arystokracji podczas wyjątkowo interesujących czasów. Dekady później rozpoczął życie w odosobnieniu, utrzymując swój prawdziwy wiek — a także potworności, jakie mogła czynić jego magia — w ściśle strzeżonej tajemnicy. Pomimo tego pod okiem Vladimira hemomancja znalazła drogę do noxiańskiej armii oraz potomków starej arystokracji. Pośród praktykujących powstał Karmazynowy Krąg, złożony z młodych ludzi kult zafascynowany w równej mierze osobowością Vladimira, jak i magią krwi. W związku ze śmiercią poprzedniego Wielkiego Generała i dojściem do władzy polityczny krajobraz imperium zmienił się dramatycznie, a Vladimir raz jeszcze został zmuszony do działania. Udając dobrotliwego szlachcica, zaczął publiczne sprzeciwiać się rządom Tryfariatu... ku zmartwieniu bardziej ostrożnych członków Czarnej Róży. Jego ponowne pojawienie się mogło nadejść zbyt wcześnie, ponieważ czas nie zmył jeszcze wszystkich śladów jego poprzedniego życia, a sam Swain zdaje się domyślać prawdy co do natury Vladimira. Podczas gdy nowy, mroczny konflikt zaczyna zbliżać się do Noxusu, Vladimir śmiało czerpie z nowej siły imperium, wspominając swe wcześniejsze dokonania. Dla niego to życie jest wyłącznie zabawą, trwającą wieki maskaradą oraz początkiem czegoś wspaniałego — koniec końców Darkini walczyli między sobą i utracili kontrolę nad światem, za to Vladimir wie, że najsilniejszy będzie w pojedynkę. Sztuka to życie Noce w nigdy nie były ciche. Niepodobna ścisnąć tak wiele tysięcy ludzi z całego imperium w jednym miejscu i spodziewać się ciszy. Pustynne marsze z enklawy Zagayah wybrzmiewały z pawilonów pod namiotami przy wodzie, a ścieranie się mieczy w walce niosło się echem z pobliskiej areny Rachmistrza. Zagonione do zagrody o żelaznym ogrodzeniu smocze ogary wyły, wyczuwszy zapach ubijanego bydła dochodzący z północnych placów rzeźniczych. Płacze owdowiałych małżonków, matek w żałobie i dręczonych koszmarami weteranów wojennych stanowiły nocny refren, który akompaniował rykom pijanych żołnierzy i obietnicom sprzedawców praktykujących swój zawód w ciemności. Nie, noce w Noxusie nigdy nie były ciche. Z wyjątkiem tego miejsca. Tą częścią Noxusu zawładnęła grobowa cisza. Maura trzymała swój tobołek z pędzlami, farbami oraz węglem blisko piersi, gdy poczuła, jak hałas noxiańskiej nocy zamiera. Zanik dźwięku był tak nagły, tak szokujący, że zatrzymała się w połowie ulicy — co normalnie nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem — i rozejrzała się na boki. Ulica mieściła się w starszej, bogatszej dzielnicy Noxusu znanej jako Mortoraa albo Żelazna Brama, ale poza tym była zupełnie zwyczajna. Światło księżyca w pełni odbijało się od chodnika z nieregularnego bruku przypominającego szeregi bacznych oczu, a budynki po każdej ze stron zostały solidnie postawione z kamiennych bloków, po których można było poznać, że zostały wyciosane doświadczoną ręką, być może należącą do Inżyniera Wojny. Na końcu bocznej uliczki Maura zauważyła wysoką kapliczkę, pod której filarami trzy postacie w zbrojach klęczały przed obsydianowym wilkiem. Podniosły głowę jak jeden mąż, a Maura przyspieszyła kroku, wiedząc, że niemądrze byłoby przyciągnąć uwagę mężczyzn z mieczami, którzy modlili się w ciemności. Nie powinno być jej tutaj, w mroku. Tahvo ostrzegał ją przed tym, lecz ona ujrzała węża w jego oczach i wiedziała, że powodowało nim nie jej bezpieczeństwo, ale zazdrość. Tahvo od zawsze uważał się za najlepszego malarza w ich małym kręgu. Bardzo zabolało go, że to ona, a nie on, została wybrana do wykonania tego dzieła. Kiedy pięknie złożony i elegancko napisany list został dostarczony do ich wspólnego studia, Cerise i Konrad byli podekscytowani i błagali ją, żeby zapamiętała, co tylko może, a Zurka po prostu powiedział jej, żeby dopilnowała, by jej pędzle były czyste. — Myślisz, że uda ci się z nim porozmawiać? — spytała Cerise, gdy Maura otworzyła drzwi i usłyszała niosące się echo nocnego dzwonu, powoli milknące w porcie. Myśl o wyjściu w mrok wypełniła Maurę zarówno przerażeniem, jak i ekscytacją. — Będzie pozował do portretu, więc chyba nie będę mieć wyboru — odpowiedziała Maura, wskazując na pociemniałe niebo. — Musimy przedyskutować, jaki rodzaj obrazu mam dla niego namalować, szczególnie że nie będę pracowała przy naturalnym świetle. — To dziwne, że chce mieć portret malowany nocą, co? — zapytał rozbudzony Konrad okryty kocem niczym peleryną. — Ciekawe, jak on brzmi — dodała Cerise. — Tak jak wszyscy inni — rzucił Tahvo, przekręcając się na drugi bok i uklepując swoją wyświechtaną poduszkę. — Przecież nie jest bogiem. Jest jedynie człowiekiem. A czy teraz moglibyście się wszyscy zamknąć? Próbuję zasnąć. Cerise podbiegła do Maury i ją pocałowała. — Powodzenia — zachichotała. — Wracaj szybko i opowiedz nam... wszystko, nieważne jak obrzydliwe by nie było. Uśmiech Maury zmarniał, ale kiwnęła głową. — Dobrze. Obiecuję. Wskazówki dotyczące tego, jak trafić do posiadłości jej nowego mecenasa, były nad wyraz dokładne. Opisywały nie tylko miejsce docelowe, ale też drogę, jaką musi obrać, by tam dotrzeć. Maura dobrze znała topografię stolicy, ponieważ całymi dniami chodziła jej ulicami, gdy głód ściskał jej żołądek. Albo gdy ona i jej towarzysze nie mogli zebrać dostatecznej ilości pieniędzy z zamówionych dzieł, a właściciel studia wykopywał ich na bruk, dopóki nie zarobili wystarczająco dużo, żeby uregulować rachunek. Jednakże ta część miasta stawała się dla niej coraz większą tajemnicą. Oczywiście wiedziała, że posiadłość stoi tutaj — wszyscy w Noxusie wiedzieli, gdzie on mieszka, choć niewielu pamiętało, by kiedykolwiek się tam wybrali. Z każdym krokiem Maura czuła się, jakby wkraczała do jakiegoś dziwnego miasta na dopiero co podbitej ziemi. Ulice wydawały się nieznajome — węższe i groźniejsze, jak gdyby za każdym zakrętem ściany były coraz bliżej i bliżej siebie, aż w końcu na tyle blisko, by ją zmiażdżyć. Przyspieszyła, by uciec z tej niepokojącej ciszy, pragnąc ujrzeć źródło ożywczego światła — być może jakąś latarnię na rogu albo ledwo tlącą się świecę na parapecie okna, ustawioną tam, by naprowadzić nocnego adoratora. Lecz światło rzucał jedynie księżyc. Gdy usłyszała za sobą coś, co mogło być delikatnym krokiem albo zniecierpliwionym westchnieniem, jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej, toteż przyspieszyła kroku. Skręciwszy za róg, Maura znalazła się na kolistym placu, pośrodku którego bulgotała fontanna. W mieście tak zatłoczonym jak to, gdzie ludzie żyli w ogromnej ciasnocie, a przestrzeń była na wagę złota, taka ekstrawagancja była niemalże niesłychana. Maura okrążyła fontannę z wodą srebrzącą się w świetle księżyca, podziwiając realizm rzeźby stojącej na jej środku. Rzeźba została wyciosana z surowego żelaza i przedstawiała bezgłowego wojownika w grubej, wojennej zbroi, dzierżącego maczugę nabitą kolcami. Woda wylewała się z szyi posągu, a Maurę przebiegł dreszcz, gdy uświadomiła sobie, kogo posąg miał ukazywać. Jak najszybciej uciekła spod fontanny w kierunku podwójnej bramy ze srebrnej kory, umieszczonej w czarnej ścianie z granitu przecinanego czerwonymi żyłami. Tak jak obiecywał list, była otwarta na oścież, więc Maura pozwoliła sobie wejść do środka między jej ciężkimi skrzydłami. ---- Posiadłość za murem została zbudowana z kredowego kamienia, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała — była majestatyczna, lecz nie monolitowa, co cechowało większość wspaniałych budowli w Noxusie. W miarę jak Maura się jej przyglądała, stwierdziła, że budowla nie pasuje do jednego stylu, a raczej do zbioru architektonicznych ruchów, które pojawiały się i znikały na przestrzeni wieków. Rzeczą najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy wśród tych osobliwości była wieża z nieociosanego kamienia wznosząca się ponad głównym budynkiem. Już ona sama wydawała się być nie na miejscu. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby posiadłość została zbudowana na kryjówce jakiegoś pradawnego szamana. Efekt takiego zabiegu powinien być odstręczający, ale posiadłość całkiem podobała się Maurze, ponieważ każdy jej aspekt oferował krótkie wejrzenie w minioną erę imperium. Okna posiadłości były zasłonięte i mroczne, a jedynym źródłem światła, jakie widziała Maura, była delikatna, szkarłatna poświata na szczycie wieży. Podążyła żwirową ścieżką przez wykwintny ogród pełen fantazyjnie poprzycinanych roślin, ostrożnie poprowadzonych kanałów i dziwnie wyglądających kwiatów o egzotycznych zapachach i przeraźliwie jaskrawych kolorach. To wszystko w połączeniu z pokaźnym placem na zewnątrz implikowało krezusową fortunę. Myśl o tym, że to właśnie ona została wybrana do tego zadania, wywołała falę ciepła, która przebiegła przez jej kończyny. Setki kolorowych motyli z dziwacznymi wzorami na skrzydełkach fruwało między kwiatami. Jakże delikatne i kruche są to stworzenia, a zarazem tak piękne i zdolne do przejścia najcudowniejszej przemiany. Maura nigdy nie widziała motyli nocą i zaśmiała się radośnie, gdy jeden wylądował na jej dłoni. Smukły kształt jego ciała i wzory na rozpostartych skrzydłach były zadziwiająco podobne do herbów w kształcie uskrzydlonego ostrza, jakie widziała na każdej noxiańskiej fladze. Motyl zatrzepotał skrzydełkami i odleciał. Maura patrzyła, jak tańczy w powietrzu razem z innymi motylami, i była zdumiona, że widzi tyle rzadkich i wspaniałych stworzeń. Kiedy szła dalej, pozwoliła swoim palcom muskać kolorowe liście, rozkoszując się zapachami przywierającymi do jej opuszek i wzbijając w powietrze cząstki pyłu, który migotał w świetle księżyca. Zatrzymała się przy wyjątkowo pięknym kwiecie z czerwonymi jak płomień płatkami tak jasnymi, że zaparły jej dech w piersiach. Żadna czerwień otrzymywana z shurimańskiego cynobru albo piltoverskiej ochry nie miała takiego odcienia. Nawet drogie do bólu ioniańskie tycjany bledły w porównaniu z nią. Przygryzła dolną wargę, rozważając to, co miała zamiar zaraz zrobić, a potem wyciągnęła rękę i zerwała kilka płatków z najbliższej rośliny. Pozostałe płatki kwiatu natychmiast zwinęły się do środka, a łodyga wygięła się w przeciwną stronę, jak gdyby się bała. Maura poczuła przytłaczające poczucie winy i spojrzała na posiadłość, żeby sprawdzić, czy ktoś ją obserwował, lecz zasłonięte okna wciąż były zamknięte i pogrążone w całkowitej ciemności. Drzwi frontowe stały otworem. Maura zatrzymała się w progu. W liście było napisane, żeby weszła, ale teraz, kiedy była już na miejscu, poczuła dziwną niechęć. Czy była to swego rodzaju pułapka zastawiona, by ją zwabić i zesłać na nią jakiś koszmarny los? Jeżeli tak, to pułapka ta była przesadnie wymyślna. Ten pomysł wydał się Maurze absurdalny i skarciła się w duchu za to, że pozwoliła strachowi stanąć na drodze tego, co najprawdopodobniej było największą okazją jej życia. Wzięła wdech, przeszła przez próg i weszła do budynku. ---- W westybulu, w przerwach w wykonanym z ciemnego, ciężkiego drewna belkowaniu, widniały wyblakłe freski przedstawiające wczesne, krwawe dni imperium. Na prawo i lewo od Maury szerokie portale ukazywały długie galerie skryte w cieniu sprawiającym, że trudno było stwierdzić, kto albo co jest na wystawie. Długie, kręte schody prowadziły do antresoli i szerokiego przejścia w kształcie łuku, lecz nie można było ustalić, co znajduje się za nim. Westybul był prawie pusty, nie licząc czegoś, co przypominało duże, zasłonięte płótno na sztaludze. Maura niepewnie do niego podeszła, zastanawiając się, czy to właśnie tutaj przyjdzie jej malować. Miała nadzieję, że tak się nie stanie. Światło w tym pokoju nie nadawało się do malowania portretu. Tam, gdzie światło księżyca padało na podłogę o wzorze jodełki, było jasno, ale wszędzie indziej panowała absolutna ciemność, jakby światło odmawiało zbliżenia się do tych zakątków. — Halo? — powiedziała Maura, a jej głos poniósł się echem po całym westybulu. — Mam ze sobą list... Jej słowa wciąż wybrzmiewały, gdy na próżno szukała jakiegokolwiek znaku świadczącego o tym, że nie była całkiem sama w tym dziwnym domu w samym środku nocy. — Halo? — powiedziała jeszcze raz. — Jest tu kto? — Ja jestem — odezwał się głos. Maura podskoczyła. Słowa zostały wypowiedziane przez kogoś o męskim, kulturalnym głosie, sugerującym podeszły wiek właściciela. Maurze wydawało się, że dochodzą gdzieś z góry, a jednocześnie ktoś szepcze je jej do ucha. Natychmiast się odwróciła, szukając mówiącego. Była sama. — Czy ty jesteś ? — spytała. — Zgadza się, jestem — odpowiedział głosem nabrzmiałym od głębokiej melancholii, jak gdyby samo jego imię było źródłem cierpienia. — Ty zatem musisz być malarką. — Tak. To ja. Jestem malarką — odparła, po czym dodała — Na imię mi Maura Betzenia. Jestem malarką. Przeklinała swoją niezręczność, uświadomiwszy sobie, że jego ostatnie słowa nie były pytaniem. — Wyśmienicie. Długo na ciebie czekałem. — Och. Najmocniej przepraszam, panie. W liście było napisane, żebym nie wyruszała, dopóki nie zadzwoni dzwon w porcie. — Otóż to. Przybyłaś dokładnie wtedy, kiedy miałaś przybyć — powiedział Vladimir, a tym razem Maurze wydało się, że zauważyła odrobinę ciemniejszej czerni pośród cieni. — To ja zawiniłem, albowiem zbyt długo zwlekałem z posłaniem po kogoś takiego jak ty. Próżność czyni nas wszystkich głupcami, czyż nie? — Czy na pewno próżność? — zapytała Maura, wiedząc, że co bogatsi mecenasowie byli łasi na komplementy. — Czy może jest to czekanie na odpowiedni moment, by uchwycić swój prawdziwy wygląd? Śmiech dobiegł ją z góry. Maura nie potrafiła stwierdzić, czy Vladimir pomyślał, że powiedziała coś zabawnego, czy z niej drwił. — Co rusz słyszę coś podobnego — rzekł Vladimir. — A co do prawdziwości, cóż, zależy, kogo o nią spytasz. Powiedz, czy spodobał ci się mój ogród? Maura wyczuła, że w tym pytaniu kryje się pułapka, i zawahała się przed odpowiedzią. — Tak — odparła. — Nie miałam pojęcia, że coś tak pięknego może wyrosnąć na noxiańskiej ziemi. — Nie może — powiedział Vladimir z kpiącym rozbawieniem. — Tak płytka gleba rodzi jedynie najwytrzymalsze okazy. Takie, które rozprzestrzeniają się, gdzie okiem sięgnąć, i wypierają wszystkie inne gatunki. Lecz żadnego z nich nie można nazwać pięknym. Czerwony kwiat, który uśmierciłaś, to kwiat nocy. Maurze zaschło w ustach, lecz Vladimir sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie przejmował się tym, co zrobiła. — Kwiaty nocy rosły kiedyś wyłącznie na , w błogosławionym miejscu pełnym rzadko spotykanego piękna i oświecenia — rzekł. — Żyłem tam do czasu, aż zostało ono zniszczone, wszak taki los spotyka wszystkie przedsięwzięcia śmiertelników. Wziąłem kilka nasion z gaju, którym niegdyś opiekował się zapalczywy duch natury, i zabrałem je ze sobą do Valoranu, gdzie mieszanką krwi i łez pobudziłem ich rozrost. — Wymagało to od ciebie krwi, potu i łez, prawda? — Moja droga, jaki użytek kwiat miałby mieć z potu? Maura nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale muzyczny rytm głosu Vladimira był kusicielski. Mogłaby słuchać go przez całą noc. Maura otrząsnęła się z uroku rzucanego przez jedwabisty, melodyjny głos Vladimira i kiwnęła głową w kierunku przykrytego płótna. — Czy mam malować na tym? — spytała. — Nie — odrzekł Vladimir. — To było ledwie moje pierwsze. — Twoje pierwsze co? — Pierwsze życie — powiedział, gdy Maura podniosła róg materiału zasłaniającego płótno. ---- Obraz zmarniał z biegiem czasu, jego kolory wyblakły pod wpływem światła, a pociągnięcia pędzlem stały się płaskie. Lecz to, co się na nim znajdowało, wciąż było wyraziste. Był to młodzieniec na granicy dorosłości, w zbroi z brązu, która wyglądała na wiekową, trzymający trzepoczącą flagę przedstawiającą potwornie zakrzywione ostrze kosy. Wiele detali bezpowrotnie zniknęło, lecz oczy młodziana wciąż były przeszywająco jasne. Jego twarz była niebywale przystojna, symetryczna i przechylona w sposób, który przyciągnął jej uwagę. Maura nachyliła się i zauważyła za młodzieńcem armię, hordę tęgich wojowników zbyt dużych, by być ludźmi, i zarazem zbyt bestialskich, by być prawdziwymi istotami. Ich zarysy i cechy zaniknęły z czasem, a Maura była wdzięczna za ten niewielki akt litości. — Czy to ty? — zapytała, mając nadzieję, że Vladimir pojawi się, by osobiście opowiedzieć o portrecie. — Kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu — odparł, a Maura poczuła, jak do jego słów wdziera się chłód. — Byłem niepotrzebnym dziedzicem nieistniejącego już od dawna królestwa w epoce, w której bogowie wojowali ze sobą. Śmiertelnicy byli pionkami w ich obejmującym cały świat konflikcie, a gdy nadszedł czas, by mój ojciec ukorzył się przed żywym bogiem, zostałem oddany w jego ręce jako królewski zakładnik. Teoretycznie stałe zagrożenie mojego życia miało zapewnić lojalność mojego ojca. Jeżeli przestałby być wierny wobec swojego nowego pana, zostałbym zabity. Ale tak jak wszystkie obietnice mojego ojca, ta również była czcza. Wcale go nie interesowałem, toteż złamał przysięgę w przeciągu roku. Historia opowiadana przez Vladimira była dziwna i fantastyczna niczym mity, które Konrad opowiadał, kiedy nocami na dachu studia wymieniali się przerażającymi opowieściami. Opowiadania Konrada były zakamuflowanymi moralitetami, ale to… to miało ciężar właściwy prawdzie i zdawało się być nieskażone sentymentalnością. — Lecz zamiast mnie zabić mój nowy pan zaplanował coś dużo bardziej zabawnego. Zabawnego dla niego, w każdym razie. Dał mi szansę poprowadzenia jego armii przeciwko królestwu mojego ojca. Z chęcią przyjąłem jego propozycję. Zniszczyłem miasto mojego ojca i sprezentowałem jego głowę mojemu panu. Byłem dobrym i wiernym ogarem na smyczy. — Zniszczyłeś własny naród? Dlaczego? Vladimir zamilknął, jakby starał się stwierdzić, czy zadane przez nią pytanie było poważne. — Dlatego, że nawet jeżeli boscy wojownicy by się nie pojawili, królestwo mojego ojca nigdy nie należałoby do mnie — odparł. — Miał wielu synów i dziedziców, a ja nigdy nie dożyłbym wieku, w którym mógłbym zawładnąć, co należało mi się od urodzenia. — Dlaczego twój pan zmusił cię do czegoś takiego? — Zwykłem myśleć, że zrobił to, ponieważ widział we mnie iskrę świetności albo potencjał stania się czymś więcej niż zwykłym śmiertelnikiem — odpowiedział Vladimir i delikatnie westchnął, przez co przyjemne dreszcze przebiegły po plecach Maury. — Chociaż pewnie najzwyczajniej w świecie pomyślał sobie, że zabawnie byłoby nauczyć jedno ze swoich śmiertelnych zwierzątek kilku sztuczek niczym szarlatan, który uczy małpę, jak tańczyć wokół stoiska, by przyciągać łatwowiernych. Maura ponownie spojrzała na młodzieńca na obrazie, lecz tym razem ujrzała coś mrocznego czającego się głęboko w jego oczach. Być może była to nutka okrucieństwa, odrobina jątrzącej się zgorzkniałości. — Czego cię nauczył? — zapytała Maura. Choć nie była pewna, czy chce poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie, coś w niej musiało ją znać. — Mój pan i jemu podobni posiadali moc sprzeciwiania się śmierci. Potrafili nadawać ciału, krwi i kościom najcudowniejsze kształty — ciągnął Vladimir. — Nauczył mnie części ich sztuk mistycznych, magii, którą posługiwał się równie łatwo, jak oddychał. Lecz opanowanie nawet najprostszego z zaklęć wymagało ode mnie użycia każdej cząstki intelektu i woli. Później dowiedziałem się, że uczenie śmiertelników sekretów jego pobratymców było zakazane pod groźbą kary śmierci, ale mój pan czerpał rozkosz z pysznienia się ich zwyczajami. Śmiech Vladimira poniósł się echem wokół Maury, jednakże nie było w nim ani krztyny wesołości. — Nie mógł powstrzymać się od przełamywania konwenansów i to doprowadziło go do zguby. — Umarł? — spytała. — Owszem. Kiedy jeden z jego pobratymców dopuścił się zdrady, ich panowanie nad światem dobiegło końca. Wrogowie mojego pana zjednoczyli się przeciwko niemu, a on we mnie upatrywał przywódcy, który miał dowodzić jego armiami w wojnie obronnej. Zamiast tego zabiłem go i zaczerpnąłem cząstkę jego mocy, albowiem nie zapomniałem tych wielu krzywd, które wyrządził mi na przestrzeni lat. Odebranie mu życia było moim pierwszym krokiem na o wiele dłuższej drodze, niż sobie kiedykolwiek wyobrażałem. Jeden krwawy dar będący zarazem błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem. Maura wychwyciła w tonie Vladimira zadowolenie, ale również smutek, jak gdyby znamię, które to zabójstwo pozostawiło na jego duszy, nigdy całkowicie go nie opuściło. Czy czuł winę z powodu tego morderstwa, czy po prostu starał się manipulować jej emocjami? Fakt, że go nie widziała, czynił odgadnięcie jego intencji o wiele trudniejszym. — Dość rozwodzenia się nad tym obrazem — rzekł Vladimir. — Tak, jest niezwykle ważny, ale przedstawia tylko jedno ze zgromadzonych przeze mnie żyć. Jeżeli masz unieśmiertelnić to życie, musisz zobaczyć inne życia, których zakosztowałem na przestrzeni lat, zanim będziemy mogli naprawdę zacząć. Maura obróciła się w kierunku schodów, a cienie rozpościerające się na całej ich długości cofnęły się niczym łagodna, czarna fala. Zwilżyła usta i znowu uprzytomniła sobie, że jest sama w tej przeogromnej posiadłości z Vladimirem, mężczyzną, który właśnie przyznał się do zabicia ojca oraz swojego potwornego mentora. — Wahasz się? Naprawdę? — powiedział. — Zaszłaś tak daleko. A ja zdążyłem obnażyć przed tobą tak dużą część mojej duszy. Maura wiedziała, że Vladimir nakłania ją do wejścia po schodach. To powinno w zupełności wystarczyć, by wyszła i wróciła do swoich przyjaciół. Lecz, choć wiedziała, że powinna się bać, jakaś jej część ekscytowała się na myśl o tym, że może znaleźć się w centrum uwagi Vladimira, poczuć na sobie potęgę jego spojrzenia. — Chodź do mnie — kontynuował. — Przekonaj się, o co cię proszę. A potem, jeśli poczujesz, że nie sprostasz zadaniu i zdecydujesz się odejść, nie będę cię zatrzymywał. — Nie — odparła. — Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. ---- Łuk znajdujący się na antresoli prowadził do szerokiego korytarza z ciemnego kamienia, który był tak zdumiewająco chłodny, że Maurze zaparło dech w piersiach. Do ciemnych ścian przymocowane były tablice z lakierowanego drewna. A do tych tablic przyszpilonych było wiele tysięcy motyli o rozpostartych skrzydłach. Smutek poruszył Maurę. — Co to takiego? — Jedna z moich kolekcji — powiedział Vladimir, a jego głos dobiegał zewsząd i znikąd zarazem. Przyciągał ją w głąb korytarza. — Dlaczego je zabiłeś? — Żeby je poznać. Dlaczego jeszcze miałbym to zrobić? Żywoty tych stworzeń są niezwykle krótkie. Zakończenie ich odrobinę wcześniej wcale nie jest ogromną stratą. — Motyl mógłby się z tym nie zgodzić. — Spójrz jednak na to, czego każda z tych śmierci mnie nauczyła. — Co masz na myśli? — Pamiętasz motyle, które widziałaś w ogrodzie? W naturze nie istnieją nigdzie indziej. Są wyjątkowe, ponieważ takimi je uczyniłem. Za pomocą woli i wiedzy powołałem do życia całe gatunki. — Jak to możliwe? — Ponieważ tak jak bogowie wybieram, które z nich przeżyją, a które umrą. Maura wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku najbliższego motyla o skrzydłach w większości pokrytych jaskrawymi, szkarłatnymi kręgami. Gdy tylko jej palec musnął ciało insekta, jego skrzydła i wszystko inne rozpadło się niczym starożytna, łuszcząca się farba. Chłodny podmuch wiatru przefrunął obok Maury, a ona cofnęła się zaniepokojona, gdy kaskada rozkładu szalała pośród przyszpilonych osobników. Dziesiątki, a następnie setki motyli zamieniały się w pył, który unosił się w powietrzu niczym proch i iskry z przygaszonego ogniska. Maura krzyknęła i rzuciła się w głąb korytarza, szaleńczo machając rękami, by pozbyć się pyłu z twarzy. Muskał jej skórę pod ubraniami, zbierał się w uszach, a gdy cząstki ciał insektów pojawiły się w jej ustach, nie mogła powstrzymać się od plucia. Zatrzymała się i otworzyła oczy, poczuwszy zmianę dźwięku i światła. Wytarła pył z twarzy, gdy zorientowała się, że weszła do szerokiej, okrągłej komnaty. Chwilę zajęło jej rozejrzenie się i dojście do siebie. Dokładnie oczyściła swoją twarz i ubrania. Ściany komnaty stanowił prymitywnie ociosany kamień, więc podejrzewała, że znalazła się u podstawy starożytnej wieży. Nieoszlifowane schody spiralnie pięły się po ścianach, a dziwne, rubinowe światło opadało w migoczących wstęgach gdzieś z góry. W powietrzu unosił się zapach gorącego metalu, który przypominał żelazne wiatry niosące się z kuźni, gaszące niezaspokojony głód imperium na zbroje i broń. Na okrągłych ścianach wisiały portrety, a Maura ostrożnie poruszała się po obwodzie galerii, po kolei przyglądając się każdemu z obrazów. Żaden nie był podobny do innego pod względem ramy czy stylu — od prostych abstrakcji do wyobrażeń tak realistycznych, jak gdyby prawdziwe twarze zostały uwięzione w tkaninie płótna. Maura rozpoznała style niektórych z nich, dzieło mistrzów rzemiosła, którzy żyli wieki temu. Obraz w westybulu przedstawiał młodzieńca w kwiecie wieku, zaś te tutaj ukazywały tego samego człowieka, jednakże w innych chwilach jego życia. Na jednym z nich ów człowiek był w średnim wieku, wciąż zdrowy i krzepki, lecz w jego oczach widać było zgorzknienie. Na kolejnym portrecie widniał mężczyzna tak wiekowy i tak podupadły na zdrowiu, że Maura wcale nie była pewna, czy obraz został namalowany, gdy ten jeszcze żył. Jeszcze inny przedstawiał go potwornie zranionego po wielkiej bitwie u stóp kolosalnego posągu z kamienia białego jak kość słoniowa. — Jakim cudem oni wszyscy mogą być tobą? — zapytała. Odpowiedź opadła z góry razem z wstęgami czerwonego światła. — Nie żyję tak, jak ty. Dar zawarty w krwi mojego dawnego mistrza odmienił mnie na zawsze. Myślałem, że to rozumiesz. — Rozumiem. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. — Obrazy wokół ciebie przedstawiają chwile w moich mnogich życiach. Uświadomiłem sobie, że nie wszystkie to wspaniałe chwile, a większość z nich została uchwycona przez czeladników. W najwcześniejszych dniach mojego istnienia byłem dość arogancki, by wierzyć, że każdy mój czyn był godzien takiego upamiętnienia, ale teraz... — Ale teraz? — spytała Maura, gdy Vladimir przestał mówić. — Teraz pozwalam płótnu odnawiać moje życie jedynie w trakcie wydarzeń, które stanowią punkty zwrotne w dziejach świata. Wejdź po schodach i przekonaj się, o czym mówię. Maura odkryła, że po okrążeniu galerii znalazła się u podstawy schodów, jak gdyby każdy jej krok prowadził do tego miejsca. Nie tylko dzisiaj, ale zawsze, od czasu, kiedy po raz pierwszy złapała za pędzel i namalowała zwierzęta żyjące na farmie swojej matki w Krexor. — Dlaczego ja? — postawiła pytanie. — Dlaczego to akurat ja się tutaj znalazłam? W Noxusie są lepsi artyści ode mnie. Subtelny chichot uniósł się wokół niej. — Cóż za skromność. Tak, to prawda, że są artyści, którzy są technicznie bardziej uzdolnieni od ciebie — powiedział Vladimir. — Na przykład twój zazdrosny kolega, Tahvo, rozumie perspektywę lepiej, niż ty kiedykolwiek będziesz w stanie. Młoda Cerise wyśmienicie używa kolorów, a stoicki Zurka ma oko do szczegółów, które czyni jego dzieła nieskończenie fascynującymi. Jednakże Konrad nigdy nie będzie niczym więcej niż amatorem, ale to już wiesz. — Znasz moich przyjaciół? — spytała Maura. — Oczywiście. Myślałaś, że wybrałem cię przypadkowo? — Nie wiem. Jak udało ci się mnie wybrać? — Żeby uchwycić chwilę tak ogromnej przemiany, potrzebowałem kogoś, kto wkłada w swoje dzieła serce i duszę, potrzebowałem artysty prawdziwie godnego tego miana. Dlatego jesteś tutaj, '''Mauro Betzenio'. Ponieważ każde pociągnięcie pędzla traktujesz osobiście. Każdy ślad na płótnie, każdy dobrany kolor coś znaczy. Pojmujesz serce obrazu i dobrowolnie oddajesz cząstkę swojej duszy, by uchwycić życie, które on przedstawia.'' Maura już wcześniej słyszała pochlebstwa mecenasów i czcze pochwały innych malarzy, ale słowa Vladimira były szczere do bólu. Każde z nich wypowiedział z przekonaniem. Serce rosło, słysząc takie stwierdzenia. — Dlaczego teraz? Co jest tak wyjątkowego w tej chwili, skoro chcesz, żebym namalowała ci portret? Co takiego mówiłeś? Że zamawiasz portret tylko podczas punktu zwrotnego w dziejach świata... Głos Vladmira sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zawijał się wokół Maury. — I taka chwila właśnie nastała. Żyłem tutaj przez tak długi czas, Mauro. Wystarczająco długo, by wygnać z jego '''Bastionu Nieśmiertelności', wystarczająco długo, by obserwować, jak wielu rządzących, którzy przyszli po nim, utorowało sobie drogę do władzy po zwłokach własnych braci, zanim zdradliwa ambicja pociągnęła ich na dno. Wystarczająco długo, by poznać zepsucie czające się w sercu imperium — kwiat zmierzchu o korzeniach sięgających starej i spaczonej ziemi. Tańczyliśmy razem, ona i ja, och, jakże tańczyliśmy we krwi na przestrzeni wieków, lecz tempo muzyki uległo zmianie, a taniec powoli dobiega końca. Ta parada głupców, pośród których chodzę, to życie… nie pasuje do tego, co musi nadejść.'' — Nie rozumiem. Co musi nadejść? — W prawie każdym wcześniejszym przypadku odpowiedziałbym na to pytanie z pewnością — ciągnął dalej Vladimir. — Ale teraz...? Nie jestem pewien. Jedyne, czego jestem pewien, to to, że muszę się zmienić, żeby stawić temu czoła. Zbyt długo pozostawałem bierny, pozwalałem służalcom i pasożytom łasić się do mnie na każdym kroku. Ale teraz jestem gotowy, by odebrać, co moje; to, czego przez tak długo byłem pozbawiony. Własne królestwo. Oto nieśmiertelność, Mauro. Moja i twoja. — Nieśmiertelność...? — Oczywiście. Czyż wojownicy nie osiągają nieśmiertelności swoimi czynami, a artyści — swym kunsztem? Spuścizna ich twórczości trwa dużo dłużej niż marny żywot śmiertelnika. czci wojowników, którzy założyli ją na fundamentach wojskowych doktryn, przy których dogmatycznie trwali. Wspaniałe dzieła literatury powstałe tysiące lat temu wciąż mogą być wystawiane, a rzeźby uwolnione z bloków marmuru w epokach przed Wojnami Runicznymi wciąż są podziwiane przez tych, którzy je znajdą. Maura wyraźnie wyczuła, że wejście po schodach będzie oznaczać poświęcenie się czemuś nieodwracalnemu, czemuś ostatecznemu. Jak wielu artystów stało tu, gdzie ona teraz? Jak wielu podniosło nogę i postawiło krok na pierwszym schodzie? Jak wielu zeszło po schodach z powrotem na dół? Jak wielu odwróciło się na pięcie i odeszło? Maura mogła teraz odejść, tego była pewna. Vladimir nie kłamał. Jeżeli zdecydowałaby się odejść, to nie miała wątpliwości, że wróciłaby do studia bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Ale jak mogłaby przeżywać każdy następny dzień aż do czasu, kiedy Wilk albo Owca po nią przyjdzie, wiedząc, że zabrakło jej odwagi, by skorzystać z tej jednej, jedynej szansy, aby stworzyć coś niesamowitego? — Mauro — powiedział Vladimir, a tym razem jego jedwabisty głos rozbrzmiał tuż przed nią. Podniosła głowę i go ujrzała. Ujrzała jego chudą i przekrzywioną sylwetkę na tle czerwonego światła spływającego z góry. Białe włosy opadały na jego plecy, a roje motyli o karmazynowych skrzydłach wypełniały powietrze nad nim. Jego oczy, kiedyś wyobrażone jako jaskrawoniebieskie, teraz były w kolorze jarzącej się czerwieni. Pulsowały w rytm jej serca. Vladimir wyciągnął rękę do Maury. Jego smukłe palce o długich paznokciach przypominających połyskliwe szpony elegancko się zwężały. — Czy zatem nieśmiertelność jest nam pisana? — Tak — odparła. — Jest nam pisana. Maura chwyciła go za rękę i razem weszli po schodach, znikając w karmazynowych wstęgach. cs:Vladimir/Příběh de:Vladimir/Hintergrund en:Vladimir/Background fr:Vladimir/Historique ru:Vladimir/Background sk:Vladimir/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów